Hochzeit mit Folgen
by Sihrina
Summary: Die FF ist komplett! R&R! Legolas muss heiraten, ist aber mir Haldir zusammen, was fatale Folgen für die zukünftige Braut hat.
1. Kapitel 01

Es war eine milde Sommernacht und Sarah bahnte sich einen Weg durch den goldenen Wald, auf der Suche nach der kleinen Lichtung, die ihr vor ein paar Tagen Orophin gezeigt hatte. Sie waren heute Abend dort verabredet und sie wollte nicht zu spät kommen. Endlich entdeckte sie die kleine Lichtung und trat zögernd ein. Suchend blickte sie sich um, konnte aber Orophin nirgends entdecken. Ein kurzes Rascheln ließ sie herumfahren.

Orophin kam langsam auf sie und schloss sie in seine Arme, als er sie erreichte. „Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr" sagte er und lächelte sie an. „Tut mir leid, aber ich war mir nicht mehr sicher, wo genau ich jetzt hingehen musste" erwiderte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ja, es ist schon schwer diese Lichtung zu finden, daher sei dir verziehen" meinte er grinsend. „Jetzt sei nicht so selbstgefällig" sprach sie und boxte ihn leicht in die Seite. Sofort schob er sie etwas auf Abstand und sah sie an. Langsam näherte sich sein Gesicht dem ihren und ihre Lippen berührten sich zu einem langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als er seine Lippen von den ihren löste lächelte er und fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihr Haar. 

„Ich hab dich vermisst. Schade, dass wir uns nicht öfters sehen können und wenn wir uns treffen, muss alles so geheim ablaufen" sagte er etwas traurig und zog sie wieder zu sich hin. „Ich weiß und ich finde es auch doof, aber ich bin nun mal jemand anderem versprochen und das seit meiner Geburt. Leider können wir daran nichts ändern und so müssen wir uns halt heimlich treffen" erwiderte sie und hielt sich an ihm fest. Lange standen sie auf der kleinen Lichtung, vom Mond beschienen. Sie dachten, sie wären alleine doch irgendjemand beobachtete die Zwei vom Waldrand aus. 

Orophin konnte sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit von ihr losreisen und breitete eine kleine Decke, die er mitgebracht hatte, auf der Lichtung aus. Beide ließen sich darauf nieder und lagen Arm in Arm nebeneinander und beobachteten die Sterne und den Mond, dessen Form, die einer Sichel hatte. „Bald werden wir Vollmond haben" meinte Sarah und blickte gebannt weiter nach oben. „Du sagst es und wenn es soweit ist, werden wir uns hier wieder treffen" erwiderte er und sah zu ihr hinüber. „Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass man nichts gegen die Hochzeit machen kann" begann er nach einer kleinen Pause und als er keine Antwort von ihr bekam, redete er weiter. „Ich mein, du könntest ja mal mit deinem Vater reden." 

„Ich soll einfach so mit meinem Vater reden und ihm sagen, dass ich nicht den Prinz, den er für mich vorgesehen hat heiraten werde, sondern dich, einen Elben-Krieger aus Lorien. Weißt du was er darauf sagen wird? Nichts. Er würde mich nur lange ansehen und dann zum Lachen anfangen. Wenn er fertig ist, schickt er mich auf mein Zimmer und gibt mir Hausarrest bis zu meiner Hochzeit. Willst du das?" sagte sie etwas sauer und setzte sich auf. 

Orophin sah sie etwas entgeistert an, bevor er sich aufsetzte und ihr antwortete. „Nein, das will ich nicht, sonst sehe ich dich ja gar nicht mehr. Warum muss das nur so kompliziert sein." „Ja, ich wünsche mir auch des Öfteren, dass ich aus einfachen Verhältnissen komme. Dann könnten wir ohne Probleme zu bekommen zusammen sein" sagte sie und legte sich wieder auf die Decke. Orophin legte sich wieder zu ihr und küsste sie.

In der Zwischenzeit an einem anderen geheimen Ort in Lorien.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Wo warst du denn so lange?" „Ich bin Orophin gefolgt und hab was interessantes herausbekommen" antwortete der blonde Elb grinsend. „Ja, dann erzähl endlich und spann mich nicht auf die Folter, wenn du mich schon so lange hast warten lassen" erwiderte der andere Elb. „Ich hab nur rausbekommen, dass sich Orophin mit einer Prinzessin trifft, die einem anderen versprochen ist." „Na, toll, so interessant ist das auch wieder nicht. Mir blüht das gleiche Schicksal und auch nur, weil mein werter Vater das so bestimmt hat" brummte der Elb und setzte sich auf den weichen Waldboden. Der blonde Elb, sein Name war Haldir, setzte sich zu seinem Geliebten und küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Hör auf darüber nachzudenken. Bis dahin ist noch viel Zeit und die sollten wir ausnutzten" meinte Haldir und küsste ihn wieder. Immer fordernder wurden seine Küsse und langsam legten sich beide auf den weichen Boden, um sich ihrer Leidenschaft hinzugeben.

Zu späterer Stunde machten sich Orophin und Sarah auf, getrennten Weges, wieder in ihre Zimmer zu gelangen, um die restliche Nacht noch etwas schlaf zu finden. Unterwegs begegnete sie einem sonderbaren Elben, der wie sie durch den Wald schlich und hoffte nicht gesehen zu werden. Sarah stellte sich aufrecht hin und beobachtete ihn eine zeitlang. Als er sich weiter von ihr entfernte ging sie ihm nach und das nicht gerade sehr lautlos. 

Ein kurzes knacken ließ ihn herumfahren und da sah er sie. Ein schönes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und ihre Augen leuchteten im Mondlicht. „Guten Abend. So spät noch unterwegs" sprach sie ihn an und kam langsam auf ihn zu. „Guten Abend. Leider konnte ich keinen Schlaf finden und daher machte ich einen kleinen Spaziergang. Und warum seid ihr noch so spät unterwegs?" erwiderte er und beobachtete sie sehr genau. Sie hatte etwas Besonderes an sich, was einen verzaubert, wenn man sie länger ansah. Ihre Augen waren klar und rein wie ein Gebirgsbach und ihr Haar war hell und blond, wie die Sonne, doch im Mondlicht schimmerte es silbern. „Ich kann wie sie nicht schlafen und so habe ich mir etwas die Füße vertreten, in der Hoffnung Ruhe zu finden" sagte sie und trat ganz an ihn heran. Jetzt standen sie sich gegenüber und beide musterten den anderen ganz genau. 

Ihr Blick wanderte von seinem hellblonden Haar über sein schönes Gesicht weiter nach unten. Jeder Zentimeter Haut, den sein Gewand nicht bedeckte, war hell und glatt und lud ein, darüber zu streichen. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand, um ihr zu berühren, doch sie besonn sich eines besseren und ließ sie wieder sinken. „Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich wieder hineingehe" meinte sie und wollte schon gehen, als er ihre Hand ergriff. „Kann ich sie vielleicht zu ihrem Zimmer begleiten? Ein so hübsche junge Dame sollte nicht alleine durch den dunklen Wald spazieren" erwiderte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass mir hier in Lorien etwas passieren wird, aber wenn sie darauf bestehen, können sie mich gerne begleiten" antwortete sie und so gingen beiden schweigend zurück zum Haus, in dem sich ihre Zimmer befanden. Langsam gingen sie den langen Flur entlang zu ihrem Zimmer, vor dem sie stehen blieb. „Hier sind wir" meinte sie lächelnd und legte eine Hand auf den Türgriff. „Dann wünsche ich ihnen eine gute und geruhsame Nacht" verabschiedete sich der Elb von ihr und ging zu seinem Zimmer, welches genau neben dem ihren lag. 

Zögernd öffnete sie die Tür, wendete aber ihren Blick nicht von ihm ab, bis er die Tür geschlossen hatte. Sarah ging in ihr Zimmer und machte sich sogleich fürs Bett fertig. Als sie ihr Nachthemd, das aus reiner Seide war, anhatte, ging sie noch ml auf den Balkon hinaus und sah, dass bei dem hübschen Elb noch das Licht brannte. `Er kann also auch nicht schlafen` dachte sie sich. Mit einem Seufzen ging sie in ihr Zimmer zurück und legte sich in das große Bett zum schlafen.

Der nächste Tag war gerade angebrochen und das Sonnenlicht bahnte sich einen Weg in ihr Zimmer. Durch ein klopfen geweckt, stand sie auf, um die Tür zu öffnen. „Guten Morgen meine Kleine. So spät noch in den Federn? Der Morgen ist wunderbar, es wird Zeit das du dich anziehst und den neuen Tag begrüßt" sagte ihr Vater, als er das Zimmer betrat und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte. „Guten Morgen, Vater. Ich werde mich gleich ankleiden und dir dann Gesellschaft leisten" antwortete sie ihm und wandte sich um. „Ach, wie ich gerade gehört habe ist dein zukünftiger Ehegatte gestern Nacht hier eingetroffen. Du wirst ihn ja heute Abend auf dem kleinen Bankett kennen lernen" meinte Thorodon und verließ das Zimmer. `Er ist da. Jetzt ist es vorbei mit den kleinen Treffen und wenn ich Pech habe, werde ich Orophin nie wieder sehen können` dachte sie sich und zog sich geschwind an. Der Tag war etwas langweilig und ging sehr langsam dem Ende zu.

Nach dem Mittagessen, an dem auch ihr zukünftiger Schwiegervater teilnahm, ging sie noch etwas im Wald spazieren, um die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf zu ordnen. Und da war er wieder, der Elb von gestern Nacht. Zusammen mit dem Hauptmann von Lorien durchstreifte er händchenhaltend den goldenen Wald und bis jetzt hatten sie Sarah noch nicht entdeckt. Schnell versteckte sie sich hinter einem Baum und beobachtete die beiden aus der Ferne. Es war amüsierend, die beiden zu sehen, da sie anscheinend versuchten irgendetwas vor den anderen zu verbergen und sie konnte sich auch schon denken was. So wie es aussah waren beide ein Liebespaar und er musste bald eine andere heiraten. 

Gerüchte gingen um, dass viele der Elben sich zu dem gleichen Geschlecht hingezogen fühlten, aber so öffentlich hatte sie es noch nie gesehen. Ein kleines Kichern entkam ihr und schnell drehte sie sich um und lief zurück ins Haus. Der Hauptmann und sein Geliebter hatten sie nicht bemerkt und schlenderten daher weiter durch den Wald.

Am späten Nachmittag kam eine Magd, die ihr beim Ankleiden für das große Bankett heute Abend half. Etwas widerwillig zog Sarah das Kleid an, da sie lieber Hosen trug, doch das hatte ihr Vater verboten. Sie solle hübsch aussehen, wenn sie ihren Ehegatten das erste Mal traf, hatte er gesagt und so ließ sie sich von der Magd die ausgesuchten Kleidungsstücke anziehen. Es war ein schönes cremefarbenes Ballkleid aus Seide, welches mit vielen Stickereien verziert war. Die Magd hängte ihr noch einen dünnen Schal um, steckte ihr die Haare hoch und richtete das Kleid. 

Endlich fertig angekleidet ging sie langsam die Treppe zu dem großen Ballsaal hinunter und blieb vor der Tür stehen. Nervös spielte sie mit dem Schal und hätte ihn schon beinahe zerrissen, als sie jemand ansprach.


	2. Kapitel 02

Es war der hübsche Elb von gestern Nacht, der hinter ihr stand. „Guten Abend. So trifft man sich wieder" begrüßte er sie mit einem Lächeln. „Guten Abend" erwiderte sie und versuchte auch zu lächeln, um ihre Nervosität zu überspielen. „Darf ich fragen, warum sie heute Abend hier sind?" fragte er und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich werde heute meinen zukünftigen Ehemann kennen lernen. Mein Vater hat entschlossen mich ohne zu fragen zu verheiraten" antwortete sie und warf einen Blick in den Saal. Ein Grinsen tauchte kurz auf seinem Gesicht auf, aber es erlosch sogleich wieder, als er ihre Antwort hörte. „Ja, das gleiche Schicksal blüht mir auch. Mein Vater meinte, es wäre an der Zeit zu heiraten und seinen Platz einzunehmen" sagte er und folge ihrem Blick. „Wenn man von ihm spricht. Da drüben sitzt er gerade" begann der blonde Elb und wurde sogleich von ihr unterbrochen. „Und mein Vater sitzt gleich daneben." „Ihr Vater ist Thorodon?" fragte er sie etwas ungläubig. „Ja, Thorodon ist mein Vater. Wieso fragen sie?" erwiderte sie. Er wollte schon antworten, aber dann fing er zu lachen an und wollte schon gar nicht mehr aufhören. 

Sarah sah ihn etwas verwirrt an und als er noch immer nicht geantwortet hatte, gab sie ihm einen kleinen Schubs. „Was ist daran so komisch?" fragte sie ihn und wartete ungeduldig auf seine Antwort. „Entschuldigung. Wissen sie vielleicht ganz zufällig, wen sie heiraten sollen?" sagte er, nach dem er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Nicht so genau. Mein Vater hatte nur Andeutungen gemacht, dass er mit Thranduil´s Sohn verheiraten will und schon alles geplant sei." Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, doch dieses Mal hielt er sich dezent zurück. „Na, dann kennen sie bereits ihren zukünftigen Ehemann" antwortete er und versuche nicht los zu lachen. „Das versteh ich jetzt nicht. Wann hätte ich ihn ihrer Meinung nach treffen sollen?" fragte sie etwas verwirrt. „Gestern Abend. Im Wald" antwortete er knapp und noch immer grinsend. „Was? Dann sind SIE…" weiter kam sie nicht, denn ihr fehlten die Worte.

Auf der anderen Seite des Ballsaals standen Orophin und Haldir und beobachteten die beiden. „Seit wann kennen sich die beiden?" murmelte Orophin und blickte gebannt hinüber. „Das würde mich auch mal interessieren" meinte Haldir. „Apropos interessieren. Du weißt doch, dass Sarah einem anderen versprochen ist und dann fängst du auch noch was mit ihr an. Du solltest lieber die Finger davon lassen" sprach Haldir weiter und sah seinen Bruder durchdringend an. „Misch du dich nicht immer in meine Angelegenheiten ein und kümmere dich lieber um die deinen" fuhr in Orophin an und schnellen Schrittes auf Sarah zu.

Noch etwas perplex drehte sich Sarah von ihm weg und betrat langsam den Ballsaal. Wie betäubt nahm sie die Musik und das Gelächter der anderen Elben wahr. Nicht mal Orophin sah sie auf sich zukommen, der sie am Arm nahm und nach draußen auf die große Terrasse führte. „Was ist los mit dir?" fragte er sie, nachdem sie sich auf einer kleinen Bank niedergelassen hatten. „Ich weiß jetzt wen ich heiraten werde" sagte sie leise. „Und wer ist es? Kenne ich ihn?" „Seinen Namen weiß ich noch nicht, aber es ist der Sohn von Thranduil." „Du sollst Legolas Grünblatt heiraten" rief er aus und als er merkte, dass er zu laut gesprochen hatte, senkte er seine Stimme wieder. „Nicht nur das. Ich glaub sogar, dass er etwas mit einem anderen Elben hat" sprach sie leise weiter. „Und mit wem?" hakte Orophin neugierig nach. „Mit deinem Bruder… Haldir" antwortete sie und sah ihn jetzt das erste Mal an. „Er hat was mit Haldir" begann Orophin und fing zu lachen an. 

„Was ist daran so komisch? Ich find das nicht lustig. Einen schwulen Elb soll ich heiraten" wisperte sie und die ersten Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. „Deswegen brauchst du doch nicht weinen. Stell mich dann einfach als Hauptmann im Düsterwald ein und ich kann jeden Tag bei dir sein" redete er tröstend auf sie ein und schloss sie in seine Arme.

„Entschuldigt bitte, aber Sarah, du solltest jetzt mit reinkommen, damit ich dir deinen zukünftigen Ehemann vorstellen kann" sagte Thorodon, der plötzlich neben den beiden stand. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich kann nicht. Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde keinen schwulen Elben heiraten" antwortete sie und wartete auf seine Reaktion. „Woher willst du wissen, dass er schwul ist?" fragte ihr Vater nach und sah sie etwas verwundert an. „Naja, ich hab ihn heute Nachmittag mit einem anderen Elben im Wald gesehen." „Aber das macht ihn doch nicht gleich schwul" erwiderte Thorodon. „Nein, das nicht, aber die Art und Weise, wie sie miteinander geredet haben und miteinander umgegangen sind, hat schon viel verraten" meinte sie und setzte sich wieder auf die kleine Bank. 

Orophin war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und zu seinem Bruder reingegangen, der mittlerweile bei Legolas stand und sich mit ihm unterhielt. „Ihr seid aufgeflogen und du sag mir noch was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe" sagte Orophin an Haldir gewandt. „Wie meinst du das mit aufgeflogen?" fragte Haldir nach. „Sarah hat euch zwei im Wald gesehen und hat gerade ihrem Vater gesagt, dass er schwul sei" antwortete er und zeigte auf Legolas. „Ich bin nicht schwul" erwiderte dieser energisch. „Sie hat ihrem Vater davon erzählt. Hoffentlich erzählt er es nicht Thranduil" meinte Haldir entsetzt.

„Das wird aber trotzdem nichts daran ändern, dass du ihn heiraten wirst, egal ob schwul oder nicht" sagte Thorodon und setzte sich zu seiner Tochter auf die Bank. „Aber" begann sie und wurde sogleich von ihrem Vater unterbrochen. „Da gibt es kein wenn und aber. Versteh mich doch, ich werde langsam alt und dein Bruder wird den Thron übernehmen. Willst du die ganze Zeit daheim bleiben und dich zu Tode langweilen?" „Du meinst es wird mir bei ihm besser gehen und ich werde mich dort dann nicht langweilen?" fragte sie nach. „Ich hoffe es. Thranduil meinte schon, dass sein Sohn eine kluge Frau bräuchte und das bist du doch oder etwa nicht?" „Ich glaub schon" antwortete sie sehr leise. „Ich weiß dass du klug und hübsch und intelligent bist. Zeig es ruhig und jetzt lass uns reingehen, es gibt bald was zu Essen und du solltest auch deinen Schwiegervater kennen lernen" erwiderte Thorodon und führte seine Tochter in den Ballsaal.

„Das wäre eine Katastrophe, wenn mein Vater das erfahren würde" rief Legolas aus und blickte sich um, ob sie jemand belauschte. „Bis jetzt wissen es nur ich, Sarah und ihr Vater, aber das kann man sehr schnell ändern" meinte Orophin grinsend. Haldir packte ihn darauf an seinem Hemd und zog ihn ganz nah zu sich hin. „Du wirst dich unterstehen irgendjemanden davon zu erzählen, sonst werde ich das von dir und Sarah erzählen" fuhr er ihn an. „Er hat was mit meiner zukünftigen Frau. Was fällt dir eigentlich ein" mischte sich jetzt Legolas ein. „Jetzt macht mal beide halblang. Jeder von uns hat Dreck am Stecken und sollte dies nicht dem anderen vorhalten. Also, beruhigen wir uns jetzt alle und tun als wäre nie etwas über unsere Lippen gekommen" sagte Orophin ruhig und richtete sein Hemd, nachdem Haldir ihn losgelassen hatte. 

Thranduil ging seinen Sohn holen, während Thorodon und Sarah schon am Tisch Platz nahmen. „Das wird schon alles klappen. Du hast ja noch 2 Wochen Zeit, um ihn besser kennen zu lernen" redete Thorodon weiter. Sarah nickte nur und er nahm ihre Hand. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie nervös sie war und schenkte ihr daher ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Legolas und sein Vater nahmen auch am Tisch platz und Thranduil stellte beide einander vor. „Wir kennen uns ja schon, aber bis jetzt wussten wir noch nicht, dass wir heiraten werden" meinte Legolas und lächelte ihr zu. Sarah hingegen blieb stumm und blickte auf ihren Teller. `Oh man ist das alles peinlich. Wieso kann ich nicht einfach aufstehen und gehen` dachte sie sich. Dann wurde das Essen serviert und die zwei stolzen Väter unterhielten sich, während die zwei Verlobten sich weiterhin anschwiegen. 

Später, nachdem der Nachtisch abgetragen war, stand Sarah auf, entschuldigte sich bei allen und ging hinaus. Ihr wurde alles langsam aber sicher zuviel und sie brauchte etwas Abstand, wollte alleine sein und über die ganzen Geschehnisse des heutigen Tages nachdenken. So bemerkte sie nicht, dass ihr Legolas folgte. „Wo willst du denn hin?" sprach er sie an. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich wollte etwas alleine sein und nachdenken" antwortete sie und ging weiter. „Eine junge Dame sollte zu dieser Uhrzeit nicht alleine durch den Wald laufen" erwiderte er und schlenderte hinter ihr her. „Das ist mir egal, ich will jetzt meine Ruhe haben. Ich pack das alles nicht mehr, es war einfach zuviel was heute passiert ist" sagte sie und musste sich zusammenreißen nicht gleich zu weinen. Legolas bemerkte dies, stellte sich vor sie und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ist es wirklich so schlimm gewesen?" fragte er nach und tröstete sie, als sie endgültig in Tränen ausbrach. 

Hilflos klammerte sie sich an ihm fest, vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd und weinte bittere Tränen. „Schhhh… ganz ruhig… es wird alles wieder gut… meinetwegen kannst du deinen Orophin so oft sehen, wie du willst" redete er ruhig weiter und strich ihr sanft übers Haar. „Aber das geht doch nicht" schluchzte sie. „Und ob das gehen wird. Es muss ja keiner erfahren" erwiderte er und hielt sie weiterhin fest in seinem Armen.

Etwas weiter abseits standen Orophin und Haldir und beobachteten das Schauspiel. „Na, toll. Wenn die sich jetzt auch noch verlieben, können wir es vergessen" murmelte Haldir und Orophin sah ihn nur etwas ungläubig an. „Das glaubst du doch nicht im ernst oder?" fragte er nach und sah weiter seinen Bruder an. „Das kannst du ruhig glauben. Sobald die verheiratet sind, wird sie mit ihm in den Düsterwald gehen und dann sieht sie dich nicht mehr. Wie heißt es so schön, aus den Augen aus dem Sinn" antwortete Haldir, drehte sich um und ging wieder hinein. „Das kann ich nicht glauben. Sie liebt mich doch" flüsterte Orophin und folgte kurz darauf seinem Bruder.

„Na, geht es wieder?" fragte Legolas, als sich Sarah langsam wieder beruhigte. Sie nickte nur kurz und wollte schon gehen, doch er hielt sie zurück. „Lass uns noch etwas heraußen bleiben oder willst du umbedingt wieder hinein?" sagte er und zog sie wieder zu sich hin. „Nein" antwortete sie und hielt sich an ihm fest. Arm in Arm spazierten sie durch den Goldenen Wald ohne etwas zu sagen. Nach einer halben Stunde kamen sie an eine kleine Marmorbank, auf der sie sich niederließen. „Willst du mir jetzt erzählen, was dich so bedrückt? Ist es wegen Orophin?" fragte er sie vorsichtig. „Nein, nicht nur" antwortete sie ihm und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Was ist es dann?" hakte er nach und strich ihr dabei sanft über den Rücken. „Alles. Die geplante Hochzeit, Orophin, du... die ganzen letzten Tage. Es war einfach zuviel für mich" erzählte sie mit zitternder Stimme und schon liefen die ersten Tränen über ihr Gesicht. „Nicht weinen" meinte Legolas und wischte die erste Träne von ihrer Wange. 

Langsam beugte er sich über sie und küsste die Tränen in ihrem Gesicht weg, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen und zu einem langen Kuss vereinten. Leicht eingeschüchtert und etwas verwirrt sah sie ihn nach dem Kuss an. Sarah wollte schon sagen, brachte aber keinen Ton über ihre Lippen und so beugte er sich abermals zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie ein zweites Mal. Langsam mutiger werden, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn weiter zu sich herunter. Immer leidenschaftlicher wurden seine Küsse und ehe sie sich versahen, lagen sie sich noch immer küssend auf dem weichen Waldboden. Seine Hände begannen zu wandern, über ihren Arm weiter nach unten zu ihren Hüften, an denen er sie noch näher zu sich hin zog. Weiter nach unten wanderten seine Lippen über ihren Hals zu ihrem Dekollté. 


	3. Kapitel 03

„Hör bitte auf" sagte sie auf einmal und er sah sie doch etwas verwirrt an. 

„Ich... Wir sollten uns dass für die Hochzeitsnacht aufheben" redete sie weiter, als er sie noch immer etwas komisch ansah. „Wie du meinst" erwiderte er und küsste sie noch einmal, bevor er aufstand und ihr hoch half. 

Vorsichtig entfernte er ein paar Blätter, die sich in ihrem Kleid und in ihrem Haar verfangen hatten. 

„Lass uns wieder hineingehen. Die anderen werden uns schon vermissen und sowie es aussieht fängt es auch gleich zu regnen an" meinte er und nahm sie bei der Hand. 

Drinnen setzten sie sich auf eine kleine Couch, die gleich neben der Terrassentür stand und sahen sich um. Sogleich kam Orophin auf sie zugelaufen, packte sie bei der Hand und zog sie mit nach draußen. 

„Was soll das?" fragte sie ihn, als sie auf der Terrasse standen. 

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Das mit diesem Legolas geht so nicht" antwortete er etwas trotzig und sah sie auffordernd an. 

„Wie das geht nicht? Ich werde ihn in 2 Wochen heiraten und daran kann keiner was ändern. Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig" sagte sie und musste grinsen. 

„Nein, bin ich nicht" murrte er und blickte wieder hinein. 

„Doch, du bist eifersüchtig. Ach wie süß. Aber das kannst du dir gleich wieder abschminken. Entweder du findest dich damit ab oder wir machen am Besten gleich Schluss bevor alles eskaliert" erwiderte sie und sah ihn sauer an. 

„Sieh an. Jetzt bin ich dir auf einmal nicht mehr gut genug. Gut! Toll! Dann ist eben Schluss! Viel Spaß mit ihm" fuhr er sie an und lief davon. 

Verwirrt blickte sie ihm hinterher und ließ sich langsam auf die Bank nieder. `Wieso flippt er jetzt so aus? Er gibt mir die Schuld, dass ich Legolas heiraten soll. Aber warum?` dachte sie sich und starrte in den Wald. 

„Was ist denn mit Orophin los?" fragte Legolas, der den Streit mitbekommen hatte und sich neben sie setzte. 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist anscheinend eifersüchtig und jetzt ist er ganz ausgeflippt und hat Schluss gemacht" antwortete sie etwas bedrückt. Sprachlos saß er neben ihr und nahm ihre Hand. 

„Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt zu Bett gehe" meinte sie nach einer kurzen Pause und stand auf. Sarah verabschiedete sich von allen, wünschte ihnen einen gute Nacht und ging hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Abwesend zog sie sich um und ging noch mal auf den kleinen Balkon hinaus. 

Legolas hingegen ging wieder hinein und unterhielt sich mit Thorodon und später mit Haldir. Auch dieser wusste nicht, was in Orophin gefahren war und nach ein paar Stunden gingen auch die anderen zu Bett. Als Legolas an Sarahs Zimmer vorbei kam, klopfte er kurz und öffnete wenig später ihre Tür. Das Bett war leer und im Zimmer konnte er sie nirgends entdecken. So trat er ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Langsam ging er durch das Zimmer, hinaus auf den Balkon, wo er sie fand. 

„Ich dachte du wolltest ins Bett gehen?" sprach er sie an, doch sie reagierte nicht. Vorsichtig, sie nicht zu erschrecken, stellte er sich hinter sie und umarmte sie. 

„Was ist los mit dir?" fragte er und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. 

„Nichts" antwortete Sarah und wischte sich eine Träne weg. 

„Das glaub ich dir jetzt nicht" erwiderte Legolas und drehte sie um, damit sie ihn ansehen musste. Wieder bahnte sich eine Träne ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht und tropfte auf seine Hand. 

„Lass uns reingehen, es ist schon kalt geworden" sagte er, hob sie hoch und trug sie in ihr Zimmer. Drinnen legte er sie in ihr Bett und wollte schon gehen, als sie ihn zurückhielt. 

„Kannst du bitte bei mir bleiben?" fragte sie ihn und setzte sich auf. Ohne was zu sagen, zog er seine Stiefel aus und legte sich neben sie ins Bett. Sofort kuschelte sie sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. 

„Findest du es noch schlimm mich zuheiraten?" fragte sie ihn leise. 

„Nein" antwortete er kurz und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Wenig später waren beide eingeschlafen und wurden am nächsten Tag von Thranduil und Thorodon geweckt.

Die zwei Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Legolas und Sarah unternahmen viel miteinander und lernten sich somit auch besser kennen. Langsam entwickelte sich nicht nur eine gute Freundschaft, sondern auch mehr und das gefiel Haldir und Orophin überhaupt nicht. Beide waren in den Hintergrund gerückt worden und waren mittlerweile ziemlich sauer. Orophin nahm sein Schicksal nach ein paar Tagen hin und gab auf, etwas Zeit mit Sarah zu verbringen. Haldir hingegen war sauer, stink sauer auf Legolas, da ihm dieser eigentlich zugesichert hatte, dass sich nichts ändern würde, sich aber jetzt nicht daran hielt. Sich weiter hineinsteigernd plante er schon diverse Rachezüge, die er an ihm und ihr auslassen konnte, aber als er Orophin davon erzählte, redete es ihm dieser ganz schnell wieder aus. Aber so schnell wollte Haldir nicht aufgeben und so wartete er auf die richtige Gelegenheit.

Der Tag der Hochzeit war angebrochen und alle waren aufgeregt, am meisten Sarah. Ihr Hochzeitskleid war aus weißer Seide mit viel Spitze und schönen Stickereien. Schon früh kam eine Magd und half ihr sich herzurichten und anzukleiden. Ab und zu sah ihr Vater nach ihr und brachte ihr sogar was zu essen, da sie ja im Kleid, das Zimmer nicht verlassen sollte. Es würde Unglück bringen, wenn der Bräutigam die Braut vor der Hochzeit sehen würde. Nach 3 Stunden war es endlich soweit. Die Gäste hatten sich alle eingefunden, unter ihnen waren auch Aragorn und Arwen, Gandalf und ein paar der Gefährten, die damals zusammen mit Legolas gegen Sauron gekämpft haben. 

Die Schleppe war einen Meter lang, wunderschön mit vielen Stickereien verziert und wurde von zwei Elbenkindern getragen. Die Zeremonie war wie ein Traum für beide, aber Sarah musste sich schon an Legolas festhalten, da sie sonst umgekippt wäre. Die ganze Aufregung und der Stress vor der Hochzeit hatten seinen Tribut gefordert und so wurde ihr kurz schwarz vor den Augen, als ihr Kreislauf zusammenbrach. Man brachte beiden einen Stuhl und so konnte die Zeremonie weitergehen.

Orophin war nicht zur Trauung erschienen und saß auf der kleinen Lichtung, auf der sie sich sonst immer getroffen hatten. Irgendwie hoffte er noch immer darauf, dass sie jeden Moment vor ihm auftauchen würde und ihm sagt, dass sie IHN nicht geheiratet hatte. Aber sie kam nicht.

Das große Fest danach war berauschend. Es gab viel zu Essen und zu trinken und das frisch vermählte Paar schien glücklich zu sein. Die Gäste waren zufrieden und es wurde viel gelacht, getanzt und getrunken.

Langsam breitete die Nacht ihre Schwingen aus und nach und nach gingen die Gäste zu Bett, nur Legolas, Sarah und Haldir, der versuchte genau so fröhlich wie die anderen zu wirken, waren noch auf und tranken gerade die vierte Flasche Wein leer. Sarah wollte gerade aufstehen und zu Bett gehen, als sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und beinahe gefallen wäre, hätte Haldir sie nicht gehalten. „Bringst du sie hinauf, ich kann selber nicht mehr stehen" meinte Legolas, der auch zuviel getrunken hatte und lehnte sich zurück. Haldir nickte nur und hob Sarah hoch. Langsam ging er zur Treppe und blieb vor dieser noch mal stehen, um nach Legolas zusehen. Dieser war in der kurzen Zeit eingenickt und lag ausgestreckt auf der Couch. Schnellen Schrittes ging er hinauf und brachte sie in ihr Zimmer. Haldir legte sie etwas unsanft aufs Bett und ging die Türe schließen.

„Bei mir dreht sich alles" meinte Sarah lallend und versuchte ihre Schuhe auszuziehen, was ihr nicht so ganz gelang. Gleich beim ersten Versuch fiel sie vom Bett und blieb benommen auf dem Boden sitzen. „Kannst du mir helfen?" fragte sie ihn kichernd. Zügig zog er ihr die Schuhe und gleich im Anschluss auch das Hochzeitskleid aus. Nur noch mit einem Unterhemd und einem Slip bekleidet krabbelte sie ins Bett zurück und deckte sich mühsam zu. „Kann mal jemand das Karussell anhalten, mir wird schon schlecht" lallte Sarah und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Haldir hingegen hatte sich bis auf seine Hose ausgezogen und legte sich zu ihr ins Bett. `So ein Mist. Sie hat doch etwas zuviel Wein erwischt, aber egal. Dafür ist ihr werter Göttergatte ins Land der Träume gewandert` dachte er sich grinsend und rutschte näher an sie heran. 

Langsam melancholisch werdend klammerte sie sich an ihm fest und rieb ihre Nase an seiner Schulter. Ein kleiner Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper, als er ihren Atem auf seiner nackten Haut spürte. Jetzt wollte er sie erst recht und so begann er Küsse auf ihr Haar zu tupfen. Seine Lippen wanderten langsam nach unten und als er ihren Mund erreichte küsste er sie leidenschaftlich. Seine Hände glitten über ihren heißen Körper, jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut wollte er spüren und schmecken. Mit aller Gewalt riss er ihr das Unterhemd und ihren Slip vom Leib und warf beides unachtsam auf den Boden. Ein kurzer Schmerzensschrei war von ihr zu hören, aber nicht laut genug, um die anderen zu wecken. Erst begann er ihren Hals zu küssen, um langsam weiter nach unten zu wandern. Sarahs Hände griffen nach ihm, sie vergrub ihre Finger in seinem langen Haar und zog ihn langsam nach oben. Vorsichtig löste er ihre Finger aus seinem Haar und hielt ihre Arme, die er auf das Kissen drückte, über ihrem Kopf zusammen. Immer fordernder wurden seine Küsse. Seine Zunge fuhr tief in ihren Mund und verzweifelt versuchte sie Luft zu bekommen. 

Etwas hilflos und halbherzig begann sich Sarah aus diesem unangenehmen Griff zu befreien, aber er hielt sie erbarmungslos fest und nahm sich, was er bei Legolas nicht mehr bekam. Grob fuhr er mit seiner Hand über ihren Körper, immer weiter hinunter, bis er ihr zwischen die Beine griff. Langsam schob er seinen Finger hinein, um ihn kurz darauf wieder herauszuziehen. Sarah nuschelte irgendwas und versuchte sich zu wehren, aber es war ihm momentan egal und so machte er weiter. Kurzzeitig entfernte er sich von ihr, um sich seines letzten Kleidungsstückes zu entledigen, seiner Hose. Beinahe hätte er sie nicht aufbekommen und panisch riss er an ihr, bis sie zerriss und so schleuderte er sie auf den Boden. 

Wieder ließ er seine Zunge über ihren Körper gleiten und biss rücksichtslos in ihre Brustwarze. Sie schrie abermals auf, doch er ignorierte sie, so besessen war er von seinem Vorhaben. Schwer legte er sich auf sie und spreizte ihre Beine. Sarah versuchte weiterhin sich zu wehren, wollte ihn von sich runterschubsen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. „Wenn du still hältst tut es auch nicht so weh" flüsterte er ihr mit einem hämischen Grinsen ins Ohr. Brutal packte er ihre Arme, hielt sie wieder über ihrem Kopf zusammen und ließ seine andere Hand wieder zwischen ihre Beine gleiten. Haldir konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und so drang er grob in sie ein. Ein Aufschrei ihrerseits war zu hören, aber mit einem heftigen Kuss auf ihren Mund, brachte er sie wieder zum Schweigen. Die ersten Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, doch dies bemerkte er nicht. Immer tiefer drang er in sie ein und seine Stöße wurden härter. All die Aggressionen, die sich in den letzten zwei Wochen aufgebaut hatten, ließ er jetzt an ihr aus. Erst Minuten später erreichten er den Höhepunkt, sank erschöpft auf das Bett zurück und blieb einen Moment liegen. 

Sarah hingegen hatte sich zur Seite gerollt und lag weinend neben ihm. Mit zitternden Fingern decke sie sich zu und hoffte, dass dieser Alptraum endlich zu Ende sei. Langsam stand Haldir auf, zog sich in aller Ruhe an und ging hinunter zu Legolas. Dieser lag noch immer schlafen auf der Couch und so hob er ihn hoch und brachte ihn in sein Zimmer. Vorsichtig legte er ihn ins Bett und nachdem er ihn ausgezogen hatte, deckte er ihn zu. Zärtlich strich er über sein Haar und das wunderschöne Gesicht. 

„Lass mich in ruhe Haldir. Ich will schlafen. Warum hast du vorhin so lange gebraucht?" murmelte Legolas und drehte sich von ihm weg.

„Ich musste ihr noch ins Bett helfen" antwortete dieser knapp und verließ, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, das Zimmer.

Der nächste Tag war angebrochen und gegen Mittag war Legolas endlich aufgestanden. Verwundert sah er sich im Zimmer um und suchte seine Frau, als ihm einfiel, das sie gestern nicht zusammen ins Bett gegangen sind. Langsam stand er auf und zog sich an, um nach Sarah zu sehen. Vor ihrer Tür klopfte er kurz und trat ein. Sarah war schon aufgestanden und fertig angezogen. Das Zimmer war aufgeräumt und das Bett war feinsäuberlich gemacht. 

„Morgen. Schon wach? Hast du auch Kopfschmerzen?" begrüßte er sie und schloss sie sogleich in seine Arme. 

„Guten Morgen. Ich hab nicht nur Kopfschmerzen, sondern kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern, was gestern Nach war" meinte sie und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. 

„Na, wenn es dir einfällt, kannst du es mich wissen lassen, mir fehlen auch ein paar Stunden" erwiderte Legolas und nach ein paar Minuten gingen beide hinunter zum Mittagessen.

Die Tage zogen ins Land und bald war der letzte Abend in Lorien angebrochen. Morgen würden Legolas und Sarah in den Düsterwald fahren. Ihre Väter, Thranduil und Thorodon waren schon vor 2 Tagen abgereist, doch sie wollten noch etwas hier bleiben und den Zauber von Lorien auf sich wirken lassen.

Am letzten Abend war noch mal ein großes Essen angesetzt. Sarah war schon fertig angekleidet und wollte gerade hinuntergehen, als Legolas seine Tür öffnete und sie zu sich ins Zimmer hineinzog. 

„Was soll das. Wir müssen runter" motzte sie, aber weiter kam sie nicht, den er küsste sie schon auf den Mund. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und trug sie zu seinem Bett, wo er sie hinlegte. 

„Legolas" begann sie, doch er küsste sie wieder zärtlich auf den Mund. Seine Lippen wanderten langsam an ihrem Hals nach unten und mit leicht zitternden Fingern versuchte er das Kleid zu öffnen. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, zog er es ihr aus und legte es behutsam auf den Boden, um es nicht zu zerknittern. Sanft strich er mit seinen Händen über ihren Oberkörper und liebkoste ihre Brüste. Viele Küsse tupfte er auf ihre Haut und als er am Bauch angekommen war widmete er sich ihrem Bauchnabel und ließ seine Zunge langsam hineingleiten, während seine Hand über ihren Oberschenkel strich, hinunter zu ihrem Fuß, um auf der Innenseite langsam nach oben zu wandern. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Erst ein mal ein großes Dankeschön an alle, die eine Review hinterlassen haben. Bin gerade aus dem Urlaub gekommen und lage auch gleich das nächste Kapitel hoch, damit ihr was zu lesen habt. Dieses Kapitel ist das vorletzte... es wird noch ein Kapitel folgen und dann ist die Story zu Ende. Wünsch Euch allen noch was, auch den stillen Lesern. LG die Autorin ;o)


	4. Kapitel 04

Sarah schloss die Augen und plötzlich tauchten Bilder vor ihren inneren Augen auf und sie erinnerte sich an ihre Hochzeitsnacht. Die ganzen Ereignisse von dieser einen Nacht waren wieder da, haben darauf gelauert, wieder in ihr Leben zu treten. Wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht waren die grausamen Bilder für sie und jetzt wusste sie, woher sie die ganzen Kratzer und blauen Flecke hatte. Panisch riss sie sich von ihm los, rutschte zum anderen Ende des Bettes und kauerte sich dort zusammen. Verwirrt über ihre Reaktion setzte er sich auf und sah sie fragend an. 

„Was hast du denn? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?" fragte er vorsichtig nach und näherte sich ihr langsam. Die ersten Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht und ruckartig sprang sie auf, packte ihr Kleid und zog es an. Legolas hatte keine Change mehr was zu sagen, denn sie war schon aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. 

Wie betäubt stand er auf und ging zur Tür, um ihr zu folgen. Er sah wie gerade Orophin und Haldir um die Ecke kamen. Sarah blieb kurz stehen, starrte Haldir an und lief weinend weiter. Als die Zwei Legolas erreicht hatten sahen sie ihn entgeistert an. 

„Was hat sie denn?" fragte Orophin ihn. 

„Ich weiß nicht, was plötzlich in sie gefahren ist" antwortete er etwas abwesend. 

„Ich werde nach ihr sehen" meinte Orophin und beeilte sich ihr zu folgen. Haldir hingegen zuckte nur mit den Armen und drängte zum hinuntergehen, da ja die anderen schon warteten und wenigstens er sich blicken lassen sollte.

Sarah lief und lief, immer weiter, nur weg von hier. Aber so leicht war es nicht, diese schrecklichen Bilder wieder aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Jetzt waren sie da und peinigten sie, so wie er sie damals gepeinigt habe, ausgenutzt und missbraucht. Sie strauchelte und fiel der Länge nach hin. Kraftlos und unfähig noch irgendetwas zu machen, blieb sie einfach liegen und weinte bittere Tränen. Als sie eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken spürte zuckte sie zusammen und sprang panisch auf. 

„Ganz ruhig. Ich bin es. Orophin" redete er auf sie ein und nahm sie in den Arm. Hilflos klammerte sie sich an ihm fest und zog ihn auf den Boden hinunter, wo sie längere Zeit saßen. Nach fast einer halben Stunde hatte sie sich endlich wieder soweit gefangen, dass sie auf Orophins Fragen antworten konnte. 

„Was war den vorhin los? Hat er dir wehgetan?" fragte er vorsichtig und strich ihr dabei sanft über den Rücken. 

„Ich.. Er.." stotterte sie und fing wieder zu weinen an. 

„Schhhhh... ganz ruhig… beruhig dich wieder und dann reden wir darüber" sagte er ruhig zu ihr und wiegte sie ich seinen Armen. Sich langsam beruhigend erzählte sie ihm alles, was sie noch wusste und in dieser einen Nacht vorgefallen war. 

„Ich bring ihn um. Wie kann er nur" rief Orophin empört aus und wollte schon ins Haus stürmen, aber sie hielt ihn zurück. 

„Nein, bleib hier… nicht jetzt vor allen anderen" sagte sie und zog ihn zu sich herunter. 

„O.K. Wie du willst. Weiß es Legolas schon?" fragte er und hielt sie wieder fest in seinen Armen. 

„Nein, als mir alles eingefallen ist, bin ich weggelaufen. Er kann es noch nicht wissen" antwortete sie und wischte sich eine Träne weg. „Gut. Dann werden wir jetzt reingehen, so tun als wäre nichts geschehen und später mit ihm reden." 

„Ich kann nicht da rein gehen. Ich will ihn nicht sehen. Das schaff ich nicht" schrie sie schon fast und klammerte sich panisch an ihm fest. 

„Ja, ist in Ordnung. Du brauchst nicht reingehen. Ich bring dich in dein Zimmer, hol dir was zu essen und werde dich bei den anderen entschuldigen. Später werden wir dann über alles reden. O.K.?" Anstatt zu antworten nickte sie kurz und so brachte er sie hinein in ihr Zimmer.

Währenddessen im großen Speisesaal

Alle waren anwesend, nur Orophin und Sarah fehlten. Haldir saß neben Legolas und aß gemütlich seine Vorspeise, als wäre nichts geschehen. Legolas hingegen wusste nicht so recht was los war und rutschte etwas nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. 

„Weißt du was mit ihr los ist?" fragte er nach einer kurzen Zeit Haldir. 

„Tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht was in sie gefahren ist, dass sie so hysterisch durchs Haus laufen musste" antwortete er ruhig und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen. Später erschien Orophin im Saal und ging zu Legolas hinüber. 

„Sie ist oben in ihrem Zimmer und kann momentan nicht runterkommen" flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. 

„Was hat sie denn?" fragte er etwas lauter nach. 

„Das werd ich dir nach dem Essen sagen und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte" antwortete Orophin und verließ den Raum, um in die Küche zu gehen und Sarah was zu Essen zu bringen. Alle am Tisch sahen verwundert zu Legolas hinüber, der kurz aufstand und Sarah für heute Abend entschuldigte. Ihr würde es nicht so gut gehen und daher könnte sie leider nicht an dem wunderbaren Mahl teilnehmen. Haldir hingegen wusste was los war und grinste in sich hinein.

Nach dem Essen ging Legolas sofort zu ihrem Zimmer und klopfte an der Tür. Nach einer kurzen Antwort trat er ein und sah Orophin mit Sarah auf dem Bett sitzen. 

„Hallo. Geht es dir wieder besser?" fragte er sie und setzte sich neben sie. Orophin stand auf und ging nach draußen, um die beiden nicht zu stören und seinen werten Bruder zu suchen. Er fand es zwar schade, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen waren, aber mittlerweile hatte er sich damit abgefunden und war froh weiterhin mit ihr befreundet sein zu können.

„Willst du mir sagen, was vorhin war? Hab ich was falsch gemacht? Bitte sag es mir" flehte er sie schon fast an und nahm sie in den Arm. 

„Ich kann es nicht. Noch nicht. Es tut mir leid" flüsterte sie und fing zu weinen an. Tröstend fuhr er ihr über den Rücken und so saßen sie noch lange Zeit da, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Orophin war in der Zwischenzeit fündig geworden und stellte seinen Bruder zur Rede. 

„Du kannst mir doch bestimmt sagen, warum Sarah so aufgelöst war und dich vorhin auf dem Flur so entsetzt angesehen hatte" sprach er ihn an und stellte sich demonstrativ vor ihn. 

„Woher soll ich wissen, was diese kleine" er unterbrach sich und Orophin hakte sogleich nach. 

„Was? Diese kleine? Was wolltest du sagen. Du bist doch wirklich das aller letzte. Nur weil du bei ihm keine Chancen mehr hast, musst du ihr Leben zerstören" schrie er ihn an und verpasste ihn einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Haldir reagierte nicht sonderlich darauf, sondern strich nur kurz über seine Wange. 

„Sie hat es verdient. Sie ist schuld, dass er mich nicht mehr will. Sie hat ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen" sagte er mit bebender Stimme. 

„Du bist ein Schwein" schrie er so laut er konnte und stürzte sich auf ihn. Sie rauften wie die Wilden und machten solch einen Krach, das andere Elben hinaus kamen, um zu sehen was los sei.

Auch Legolas hörte das Geschrei und stand auf, um nachzusehen, was los sei. 

„Ich komm gleich wieder" sagte er zu ihr, hauche ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ das Zimmer. Als er aus dem Haus hinaustrat sah er, wie mehrere Elben versuchten, die zwei Streithähne zu trennen. Schnellen Schrittes eilte er zu den anderen und fragte was hier los sei. 

„Frag ihn, was los ist. Warum Sarah so fertig ist" sagte Orophin an Legolas gewand und zu Haldir meinte er etwas abfällig 

„Und du brauchst dich bei mir nicht mehr blicken lassen. Du bist nicht mehr mein Bruder. Du bist für mich gestorben." Dann drehte er sich um und ging ins Haus zurück, um sich auf sein Zimmer zurück zu ziehen.

Die anderen Elben gingen auch wieder ins Haus zurück, nur Legolas und Haldir standen noch draußen im Wald und sahen sich gespannt an. 

„Was meinte Orophin? Und was weißt du über Sarah?" fragte er ihn. Haldir zuckte nur mit den Schultern, drehte sich um und wollte hinein gehen. 

„Jetzt sag mir endlich was hier los ist" schrie er ihn an, hielt ihn am Arm fest und riss ihn herum. 

„Frag doch deine kleine Frau. Die sollte mittlerweile wieder alles wissen, was in Euerer Hochzeitsnacht passiert ist" erwiderte er grinsend und ging. Verwirrt stand Legolas noch ein paar Minuten im Wald und wusste nicht so recht, was hier gerade los war. Langsam ließ er sich auf dem weichen Waldboden nieder und dachte über die ganzen Geschehnisse von heute und damals noch mal nach.

`Was hat das mit der Hochzeitsnacht zu tun? Da war doch nichts. Wir hatten zuviel getrunken und Haldir hat sie nach oben gebracht und danach mich in mein Zimmer gebracht. Es hat nur etwas gedauert, bis er wieder von Sarah zurückkam. Und woher hatte sie die blauen Flecken und Kratzer gehabt? Und warum verachtet Orophin seinen Bruder auf einmal so sehr, dass sie sich so streiten und gleich zum raufen anfangen? Das war erst nachdem er mit Sarah geredet hatte. Was ha sie ihm erzählt, dass er solch einen Prass auf ihn hat? Und warum ist sie so erschrocken, als ich… Sie hatte Angst gehabt, aber vor was oder eher vor wem? Wie sie danach Haldir auf dem Flur angesehen hatte, als hätte er ihr was getan. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Hochzeitsnacht. Haldir.` 

Auf einmal fuhr er auf und rannte so schnell er konnte ins Haus, die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen, schnappte kurz nach Luft und trat dann ein. Sarah saß still auf dem Bett und starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Langsam ging er zu ihr hin, setzte sich neben sie und strich ihr sanft übers Haar. 

„Ich glaub zu wissen, was damals vorgefallen war. Willst du es mir jetzt sagen?" redete er ihr ruhig zu und strich über ihren Rücken. Etwas zögernd begann sie zu erzählen, an was sie sich noch erinnern konnte und als sie fertig war, fing sie wieder zu weinen an. Sofort nahm er sie in den Arm und tröstete sie. 

„Es tut mir so leid. Wenn ich damals nicht so betrunken gewesen wäre, wäre das alles nie passiert. Ich hätte gleich mit dir zusammen hinaufgehen sollen und dich nicht von ihm hochbringen lassen" sagte er und tupfte einen Kuss auf ihr Haar. 

„Wie kann ich das jemals wieder gut machen?" redete er nach einer kurzen Pause weiter. 

„Lass uns hier einfach so schnell wie möglich verschwinden" wisperte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd. 

„Wir werden morgen hier abreisen, aber vorher muss ich noch was erledigen" meinte er und wollte schon aufstehen, als sie ihn zurück hielt. 

„Was hast du vor?" fragte sie etwas entsetzt. 

„Keine Angst, ich werde mich nicht mit ihm prügeln. Das hat Orophin schon gemacht. Ich werde zu Celeborn gehen und ihm alles erzählen. Vielleicht kann er uns weiterhelfen" antwortete er und gab ihr einen Kuss. Sarah nickte und ließ ihn gehen, doch bevor er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte rief sie ihm nach, dass er doch bitte Orophin zu ihr schicken solle, da sie nicht alleine sein wollte.

„Ich werde ihn suchen" meinte er darauf und war verschwunden. Kurze zeit später kam Orophin zu ihr, um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Legolas berichtete in der Zwischenzeit Celeborn und Galadriel von der besagten Nacht. Sie schicken sofort nach Haldir, um diesen Vorfall endgültig zu klären. Dieser bestätigte die Aussage und so wurde er vorübergehen in Gewahrsam genommen, bis man entschieden hätte, was mit ihm passieren sollte.

Doch etwas erleichtert ging er wieder zu Sarah zurück, wünschte Orophin eine Gute Nacht und bedankte sich auch gleich bei ihm für seine Hilfe. Diese Nacht ließ er sie nicht alleine und am nächsten Tag reisten beide schon sehr früh ab. Nie wieder verlor einer ein Wort darüber und bald war dieser schreckliche Vorfall auch vergessen. Ab und zu besuchte Orophin Sarah und Legolas und berichtete was es neues in Lorien gab. Was aus Haldir wurde, wusste niemand so recht, aber er würde schon seine gerechte Strafe bekommen haben.

Ende

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Noch mal vielen Dank an alle, die die FF gelesen und auch gereviewt haben. Ich hoffe sie hat Euch trotz der vielen Verwirrungen gefallen. Dies wird vorerst die letzte FF von mir sein, aber ihr werdet mich wahrscheinlich eh nicht vermissen. LG. Die Autorin


End file.
